Gohan (Universe 18)
Son Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is one of the main protagonists of the Dragon Ball series, and a recurring character in Dragon Ball Multiverse. His life continues from the original manga like every other character of Universe 18. He became a scholar through his mother intentions and helped give birth to his daughter, Pan. He chose not to join the tournament so Pan could join with Uub, due to both being pupils of Goku. Instead, him and Videl spectates with Bra. He shares a fear to see Cell and a joy to see Android 16 because of the events of the Cell Games. While no longer a martial artist, he has astonishing talent, and has become the strongest fighter in the world as a child and again as a young adult, a title he held for at least 10 years. His power was triggered by rage, before the Elder Kai removed this restraints. Appearance Gohan appears to look very similar to his last appearance in the canon manga, though his overall appearance looks slightly older and more mature. Just like every other saiyan (besides Vegeta's children), Gohan possess black eyes and hair, with the latter being spiked without having any of his former bangs. As for clothing, Gohan wears business casual clothes and sports black glasses on his face. Despite not training in the last 20 years, Gohan is still in incredible shape and has a physique similar to his father. Also like his father, Gohan is usually seen with a happy expression on his face, though it will harden if the situation calls for it. Personality Just like his appearance in the original manga, Gohan is shown to still be the loving person he has always been known for. Now as a father and husband, Gohan cares very deeply for his new family, and will sacrifice anything to protect them. This is shown when Gohan "persuades" Kakarotto to fight fairly with his daughter and how he protected his overall family during Zen Buu's rampage. Gohan had even threaten to kill Vegeta once when the latter almost killed Pan in attempt to see Gohan's hidden potential. Gohan is also shown to be highly perceptive since he was one of the few to notice the changes to "Cell Jr." before his match against Gast Carcolh, as well as noticing that Goku and Freeza had just fought a mental battle. Gohan highly respects and loves his father since he was just a young boy. This admiration also extends to Piccolo as well, since this namekian has raised and protected Gohan during the darker years of his youth. Despite having incredible power, Gohan lacks the passion for fighting that is typical for most saiyans. Nonetheless, Gohan will do whatever is necessary to uphold peace and prosperity among his home planet (training to defeat Cell, going through a magical ritual to fight Majin Buu, etc). Gohan was deeply shocked of seeing Cell again, and was disgusted to see so many former enemies participating in the tournament. This shows that unlike his father, Gohan is not interested to see how these former adversaries have gotten stronger over the last odd-number of years of challenging the Z-Fighters. Biography History Gohan has the same life just like his canon appearances in the original manga, though some liberties and changes were made. Coola's Invasion During Age 764 on Planet Earth, Gohan is shown to be having a picnic with his father and mother. While enjoying their family time, they were suddenly ambushed by Cooler and his armored squadron. As certain events unfold, Gohan is seen battling Neiz with Krillin. As the battle progresses, Neiz successfully manages to incapacitate Krillin with his Bind Wave. As Gohan is concerned over Krillin's safety, Neiz proclaims to be done playing around and prepares to kill Gohan once and for all. Before he could release his Bind Wave, Neiz was suddenly struck by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and dies. Happy to see Piccolo again, they both fly down to check up on Krillin. After talking for a bit, all three were interrupted by a huge explosion caused by Goku's battle with Cooler. When Cooler has finally been managed to be killed in battle, Gohan is seen with his father and friends to celebrate their latest victory.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Chapter 48 - Pg. 1083 to 1101 The Legendary Super Saiyan During Age 767 between the 20th and 26th of May, Gohan (who was a full-powered Super Saiyan) was seen to be having a picnic with friends as Krillin sings karaoke. When Gohan asks Vegeta to join them, Vegeta admonishes him for tying to have a "good" time, and should use this opportunity to train instead in the Room of Spirit and Time. Gohan happily retorts by saying that they still have plenty of time before Cell's tournament. But once Paragus arrives, certain events unfold which conclude with Broly becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan. After everyone is defeated but Goku, Broly continues to get stronger as the comet continues to get closer to New Planet Vegeta. With the entire situation looking bleak, Piccolo proposes the Spirit Bomb, though Goku states that he needs a distraction for it to work. Noticing his father's plea for help, Gohan tackles Broly all by himself (which marvels the likes of even Vegeta). Despite his best efforts, all of his blows were ineffective and was defeated in one blow by Broly smashing his head against the ground. Unconscious, Gohan returns to his base form as Broly prepares to kill the young Gohan. Before he could do so, Oolong distracts him long enough to not only spare Gohan, but to also have the Spirit Bomb hit Broly and send him straight into the comet. With Broly's ki signature gone, Gohan (who is back into being a Super Saiyan) is seen to be relaxing with the Z-Fighters before Goku has enough strength to teleport everyone back to Earth.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Chapter 8 - Pg. 168 to 179 Broly: Second Coming During Age 774 between April 20th and the 7th of May, Gohan is seen to be looking for Goten for a training session. Noting that ever since Goten learned to fly perfectly recently, it is almost impossible to know where he is at sometimes. Upon sensing Broly becoming a Super Saiyan and assaulting the two young boys, Gohan immediately becomes a Super Saiyan and flies towards that area. Upon sensing Vegeta's presence on the battlefield, yet no longer senses the boys, Gohan dives into the ocean only to find Android 18. When she tells Gohan to fight Broly as she looks for the young ones, Gohan blasts out of the ocean and immediately assaults Broly in his gut. When Gohan regroups with Vegeta and tells him that they need to finish off Broly before he transforms, Broly catches on and immediately goes into his Legendary Super Saiyan state. Before Gohan could properly warn Vegeta to not confront Boly, he witnesses Vegeta being sent flying to the wayside as Android 18 emerges with a battered Goten and Trunks. Horrified of seeing Goten in such poor condition, Gohan's rage ascends him into a Super Saiyan 2 and knees Broly in the face before the legendary saiyan could blast a still-flying Vegeta. As Gohan is knocking around Broly, both Vegeta and Piccolo come up with a plan to stop Broly once and for all. During their match, Broly's ki doubles which allows him to turn the tides against Gohan. As Gohan is caught in Broly's grip, Piccolo attacks Broly and takes Gohan place while ordering him to join Vegeta for the ultimate finish. Catching on, Gohan thanks Piccolo before he flies off and prepares to utilize his Kamehameha wave. After seeing Piccolo getting brutalized to a extreme extent, Gohan immediately fires his Kamehameha before Vegeta was ready (though he immediately fires his as well). As the two blasts snake towards Broly, Goku joins in the fray as well and fires his Kamehameha to ensure Broly's demise. As Goku teleports away while Broly is hit by the triple blasts, Gohan immediately powers down and turns to see if his father was still there since he believes he saw him. Piccolo then subsequently regenerates himself and says that once the combined energy waves reach the sun, Broly will surely perish. This later becomes the case since Broly was indeed killed shortly after upon reaching the flames of the sun.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Chapter 12 - Pg. 238 to 261 HBTC Training Session In Age 785, Vegeta asks Goku to teleport Gohan on Kami's Palace for a training session in the Room of Spirit and Time. In addition to Uub and Pan, they all venture in together for a sparring session. He is later seen to be watching Goku's fight with Vegeta as Super Saiyan 2. Noting how incredible both warriors were, he listens to their conversation over strength. When Vegeta mention's Gohan incredible potential, Gohan begins to feel uneasy. About to test Gohan, Vegeta tells Gohan to stop him from destroying the entrance way. Without warning and to Gohan's horror, Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan 2 and launches his Big Bang attack, with Pan being in the way of the blast. Without pause, Gohan intercepted the attack and stopped it in almost a instant. With no damage on his being (but his glasses and button-up white shirt were destroyed), Gohan is absolutely furious at Vegeta's reckless behavior. As Vegeta powers down and marvel's at Gohan's attained power, Gohan is still utterly mad how Vegeta had risked Pan's life and forcing him to come here for such disregard. As Vegeta plays it off and leaves the chamber, Gohan stops him before he could fly away. As Gohan questions Vegeta on why he did this, Vegeta merely states to become the greatest warrior alive. When he tries to leave again, Gohan stops him once more and threatens to kill Vegeta if he ever does that to Pan again. When Vegeta takes note, he instantly vanishes as Gohan begins to calm himself. As Gohan reconciles with Pan, both Uub and Goku congratulate on his strength. After talking about Gohan's lack of training since Cell, Piccolo fixes up Gohan's outfit. When Goku tells Gohan not to be mad at Vegeta, Gohan calmly says he'll try despite being still somewhat pissed at seeing Pan in danger. When Gohan somewhat agrees with the others to forget about it, Gohan calmly bids farewell and flies off. Despite being calm now, the image of Pan in danger still doesn't leave his mind. He then silently curses at Vegeta. Nighttime Lecture Also in Age 785, Gohan pops into Pan's room and lovingly reassures his daughter that everything is all right since she believes that a monster was under her bed. As she cries in his chest, he continues to pet her and states that if a monster was ever under her bed and dangerous enough, the whole Earth will be in total danger from his wrath.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Chapter 14 - Pg. 307 Tournament The Multiverse Tournament After being summoned by the Vargas, Gohan is seen on Kami's lookout with all of his friends and family members. When Gohan learns that he can come as a spectator, he decides to do so along with Piccolo. When it is time to debark, Gohan is seen entering the shuttle before it closes and teleports to "Universe 0". Upon arriving to his universe's balcony, Gohan begins to wonder who are the competitors to the 17 spaces to his left. To his utter shock, he sees Cell and tells the others about his presence (which Cell merely shrugs off). When Gohan notices Universe 10, he states that this universe had nothing to do with Freeza, and most likely cannot turn into Super Saiyans. Gohan then watches Goten and Trunks run off to talk to the universe 10 combatants, and wishes them luck. When Gohan questions his father that he should go visit Baddack, Goku merely states that Baddack isn't a father to him (which Piccolo finds twisted). Along with everyone else, Gohan notices the arrival of the participants from Universe 19 and 20. When Goku states his disgust at seeing Broly here, Gohan firmly tells his father that there are other threats around too, which Cell overhears and smiles about. Gohan then listens to Uub's and Goku's conversation about Uub wondering how Goku seemingly knows everyone here. First Round Upon witnessing the first match of the tournament, Gohan states that Nappa is far stronger than their own universe's version. Goku agrees, but also notes that Nappa is also quite old. Piccolo then joins the conversation and says that Cargot is a strong warrior, and that he won't lose very easily.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Chapter 2 - Pg. 40 Gohan is next shown to be seen silently watching Goku's match against Mahissu, and congratulates his father on his effortless victory. When the combatants of Universe 13 arrive to speak with Gohan's universe, he silently listens to most of the conversation until U13 Vegeta says that he wishes to kill Freeza a second time. Gohan then says that many people would love to do just that, and then tells Vegeta to be careful since Freeza managed to kill U18 Vegeta at one point. When Kakarotto comes in and says that he has managed to kill both Piccolo and Krillin, both Gohan and Goten utterly shock Kakarotto by dramatically telling him that he is their "father".Dragon Ball Multiverse: Chapter 2 - Pg. 45 to 47 When he sees the conclusion of Fat Buu and Bujin's fight, Gohan notices U12 Trunks and asks him if he is the same Trunks who came to help them about 30 years ago (though to Trunks, it about 10 years). Trunks confirms this, though he is surprised how Gohan has grown very differently compared to the Universe 12 version. When Gohan hearty agrees with Trunks statement and notes he is now the elder, Trunks shows Gohan his new friend. When this friend turns out to be Android 16, Gohan is very pleased to see 16 again, which the android reflects in kind. When Gohan asks if he is a challenger, 16 agrees though he is here to kill at least one Son Goku. Trying to hide his nervousness about 16's remark, Gohan bids them farewell and joins back with his wife. Upon joining back with Videl, he began to tell her how happy he is to see Trunks from the future again. When she states that he has already told her this, Gohan is surprised about this until they were both interrupted by U16 Gohan. Realizing he is in the wrong universe, Gohan shamefully tells his counterpart that he is sorry, which U16 Gohan comically accepts as Videl looks amused yet embarrassed. At that moment, U18 Videl appears and asks why Gohan is around here as the other members of Universe 18 arrive. Upon everyone making their proper introductions, Gohan listens to his counterpart on why the Vargas has selected two identical universes to participate. When Uub manages to win his match though his left arm was cut off, he is shown to desperately plead to anyone who can fix his arm back. As Gohan watches to whole situation silently with Videl, he sees the arival of Babadi and his henchmen. When Uub tells them off, Gohan sees Zen Buu fixing his arm for free, and telling Goku that all of the beings with some power now dwell in him. When Nail manages to win against Recoome, Gohan asks out loud that it a "pity" that Nail didn't give them a hand against Recoome on Namek. When Vegeta puts in his two cents as well, Piccolo is seen to be visibly annoyed yet says nothing.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Chapter 4 - Pg. 82 When Vegeta was scheduled to fight King Vegeta from Universe 10, Gohan asks Vegeta if he doesn't want to fight his "father" upon noticing him thinking. When Trunks corrects Gohan by stating that this King Vegeta is in fact Vegeta himself, Vegeta merely shrugs if off and states his desire to fight Goku soon.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Chapter 4 - Pg. 87 and 88 When Cell was about to fight Dabura, Vegeta is seen to be harassing Pan to lose her next match against Kakarot. When Pan became very upset about it, she asks her father for assistance, which results in Gohan telling Vegeta to knock it off respectively. As the match between the bio-android and demon king continues, Gohan notes that Cell is exactly at the same level of power during the beginning of the Cell Games. When Cell successfully uses the Taiyoken, Gohan manages to cover his eyes just in the nick of time. When Cell finally won his match, Gohan was surprised that Cell was actually stronger than Dabura, though Piccolo interrupts and says that his regeneration was the key for his success. Upon witnessing his alternative daughter's death and seeing his counterpart powering up to his absolute maximum, Gohan solemnly listens to his daughter wishing to forfeit out of fear of dying and realizing her lack of comparative strength. Being the loving father he is, Gohan tells Pan that she can be just as strong as her counterpart from Universe 16, and that she will transform in no time. This statement somewhat cheers up Pan. Gohan is next seen to be happily eating with his universe members during the lunch break. When Broly is about to be released for his match, Gohan tells Pan to go behind the energy barrier, telling her to listen to her father and that there's no discussion. He asks Videl to hold his glasses for him. When Broly starts his rampage, Gohan raises his guard for the upcoming assault. He later instinctively protects the members from his universe from Broly's attacks, looking surprised to find his counterpart from Universe 16 doing exactly the same. As Broly and Vegetto fists clash in a brilliant exchange, Gohan is shown with Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta to be withstanding their magnificent shockwaves. As both fighters prepare to use their signature techniques, Gohan powers up to his absolute maximum and tells Piccolo to stay behind him. When everything begins to settle down, Gohan asks Piccolo if he is alright, which he confirms. In the novelization, when it looks like Vegetto is being overpowered again by Broly's strength, Gohan considers jumping in to help after hearing Goku's and Piccolo concerns, but alternate Piccolo speaks to him and asks him to thrust in them (universe 16). Gohan then decides to wait, and is subsequently blinded by the light created from Vegetto's Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Amazed by Vegetto's power, Gohan states that Vegetto's mass must be the same as Earth's moon, while having the density of a black hole. After witnessing Vegetto's victory and seeing 18's match against Yamcha, Gohan is present during Arale's fight against Mary Sue. After seeing the reactions from Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks about Mary Sue, Gohan states that her presence has quite the impression among their family. As the matches continue to come and go by, Gohan hears Vegeta's irritability for not being done already. When Gohan tells Vegeta that they are far from being done, Vegeta says that it feels like they have been standing here for two years already. During Android 18's match against Eleim, Gohan is worried about 16's safety once he was put at the mercy of the helolite ultra. Luckily for Gohan, Android 16 forfeits the match. When King Cold was challenged to fight Universe 9 Videl, Gohan along with his universe 16 counterpart was amazed by her beauty, despite getting admonished by his wife. When King Cold wins his match against Videl, Gohan states that Cold is far more stronger than his sons ever were. Piccolo agrees, and even states that he may be as strong as Android 16. When Gast Carcolh was called in for his match, Gohan wonders who is this competitor. When Cell Jr. comes out of his apartment's barracks, Gohan says "wait a second" in trying to figure out how Cell Jr. has gotten so much stronger. During the official conclusion of the First Round, Gohan is seen eating dinner among the members of his universe, Universe 12, and Universe 16. During the night of the first day, Gohan is first shown to be preparing for sleep along with Videl, Pan and Uub. He later enters universe 13's balcony without permission and mentally notes his former fear for each member (besides Kakarot) of this group. When Vegeta asks why he is here, Gohan mentally confirms his superiority to this group and states that he has a proposal for Kakarot. Before he states his bargain, Gohan proposes a arm-wrestling match as a form of challenge instead of fighting off the tournament. To sweeten the deal, Gohan allows all four of them to just move his hand a single inch while planning on not using Super Saiyan and stating that he is the weakest of his group. When Vegeta refuses, Gohan catches on to Vegeta's realization of his superior might. Gohan then strikes a bargain with Emperor Vegeta: a fair fight between Kakarotto and his daughter, without sadism or death, in exchange for the secret to far greater power. When Kakarotto dismisses him, Gohan immediately overpowers him by pinning him against the wall, despite Kakarot becoming a Super Saiyan. After admonishing Kakarot for being a mass murderer who failed to do any good in his life, Gohan easily incapacitates Nappa and Raditz with a single wave of his hand. While still pinning down Kakarot, Gohan asks Vegeta if he wants to participate, which he refuses in favor of learning more about this magic. Vegeta then agrees with Gohan's request and says that Kakarot will abide to his demands. Gohan then returns to Videl for a good nights rest. Second Round The next day, Gohan watches Fat Buu absorb Southern Supreme Kai, yet doesn't transform. When he tells his dad that Buu should have become more muscular, Goku retorts that Gohan seems to know a lot. Gohan then explains to Goku that Kibito-shin has told him everything since a part of Buu still lives on. When Pan was called to fight Kakarot, she nervously asks her father if she was going to win. Gohan merely states he does not know since Kakarot has not shown his true powers, while also having the ability to become a Super Saiyan. As Pan looks down upon herself for not being able to transform too, Gohan calmly tells her that she can once she gets over of being afraid to transform. Gohan then silently listens to Videl and Goku talking about Pan, until Vegeta arrives. As Videl gets irritated over Vegeta trying to make Pan continue the tournament, she asks Gohan if he is going to make Pan forfeit. Gohan then tells his wife that Pan would want to fight since she is just like her grandfather and his friends. Gohan then watches Pan's decision to fight as Vegeta congratulates her. In the novelization of the match between Pan and Kakarotto, Gohan watches as Pan transforms into a Super Saiyan. As she forfeits and walks away, a shocked Kakarotto attacks her which causes Gohan to immediately teleport to block his attack on her. He along with the U16 Gohan and Vegeta (transformed into a Super Saiyan 2) had nearly beheading Kakarotto. Also Emperor Vegeta was seen to be holding Kakarotto back. After an intense stare-off, they agree to settle it in the ring and everyone retreats to their balconies. Gohan then happily congratulates his daughter which causes the alternate Gohan to smile and turn down Cell's offer for a rematch. As Gohan was eating with his family during the lunch break, Vegeta and the others from Universe 13 arrive for "that". As Goku comically says food which irritated Emperor Vegeta, Gohan trys to play Vegeta by saying that Kakarot went too far. As Vegeta smugly retorts that he has held up to the end of his bargain, Gohan finally caves in and tells Vegeta what he wants, along with a few warnings. When Vegeta finally leaves is when Gohan is able to rejoin his friends and lunch. As Son Bra was fighting Eleim, Bra teleports away to formulate a strategy. As Uub points out that she is behind the stadium, Gohan confirms his analysis before listening to Goku and Piccolo's comments. During Zen Buu's rampage, Gohan was shown to be using his incredible strength to create a force field among the warriors of his universe, to keep everyone safe from absorption. They are later saved thanks to the efforts of Gast Carcolh. As King Cold was battling Baddack, Gohan was silently shown to be listening to Goku and Vegeta's comical discussion about Baddack being his father. As Cold launches Baddack at Universe 18 via Imprisonment Ball, Goku protects everyone by becoming a Super Saiyan 3 and creating a mighty force field to stop the impending explosion. During the match between Dr. Raichi and Emperor Vegeta, Gohan is shown to be highly concerned when spotting Broly among the saiyan ghost warriors. Intrigued by this siting, Goku even wonders if Raichi can make this Broly copy the same powers as his Universe 20th counterpart. When Broly manages to survive the saiyan genocide by becoming a Super Saiyan, Gohan becomes visibly nervous and wonders if Vegeta will allow him to become the Legendary saiyan. Luckily for Gohan (and everyone else in the tournament), Vegeta kills Broly before he could properly transform. When Vegeta finally manages to get Raichi where he wanted to after becoming a Super Saiyan 3, Gohan states he is certain to win now. Unconvinced however, Goku states he is not sure. Goku's concerns are immediately realized when Vegeta violently depowers back into base form, followed by being killed by Ghost Vegeta. Gohan is later present when Goten gets reprimanded by the Vargas for unintentionally helping Gast Carcolh during his fight with King Piccolo. When Porunga is summoned, Gohan eases his father's fears of Broly returning by stating that he is trapped within his original universe. Gohan is later shown to be very happy when his alternate daughter is revived by the Dragon Balls. Just like everybody else in his universe, Gohan has presumed to be asleep during the late hours. Third Round Before Goku could officially began his match with Freeza, he comically fell on his face due to neglecting the new rules. Gohan then tells his father that the gravity is at 1000 G's, as Piccolo simply says "don't touch the wall". As Goku walks off, Gohan then silently listens to Piccolo and Vegeta's private conversation about this "legendary" match. Mere moments later, Videl asks Gohan on what his father meant by him saying he's won. Gohan happily explains the situation to her that they just had a mental battle. When Uub manages to win his fight against Fat Buu from Universe 11, Gohan is seen to be congratulating him on his victory. While watching the match between Cell and Hirudegarn, Gohan senses Babadi trying to kidnap Videl for leverage inside the apartments along with Vegeta, Piccolo and Gokū. About to rush in with righteous fury, Vegeta stops and convinces Gohan to let Pan go alone, so that she can grow from the experience. Luckily though, Videl has managed to handle the entire situation all by herself. When Cell has managed to "devour" Hirudegarn, Gohan appears to be talking to his wife and daughter as Piccolo watches over them. During the match between Gotenks and Zen Buu, Gohan is visibly amazed when Gotenks recreates himself as a Super Saiyan 3 when his initial fusion ended. During the lunch break, Gohan is shown to be eating with the members of his own universe. A Vision of the Future Gohan may have possibly been shown in two of Baddack's visions, unless the foreseen character is Gohan's identical from Universe 16. During Baddack's fight against Raditz, he sees a unconscious Gohan being held by his neck by a raging Vegetto as a Super Saiyan 2. Vegetto even claims that he will kill everyone if he has too, for reasons left unknown. During Baddack fight against King Cold, he sees Gohan holding half a Dragon Ball and says that "as long as we have this, he wont get his wish". Power As stated by Zen Buu indirectly (Buu made he comment to U16 Gohan, who is identical to U18), Gohan has not lost a single bit of power despite not training for 20 years. This is the result of his strength being magical via Elder Kai's abilities. While his acts of fighting have been greatly limited thus far, Gohan is pretty powerful since he is in the top third strongest warriors among his universe (only Vegeta, Goku surpass him). Gohan is also stronger than all of the fighters in Universe 13, since he was able to subdue them all besides Vegeta, who instead chosen not to battle Gohan. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Energy Shield: A powerful field of energy that protects the user. Used during Zen Buu's rampage to protect the members of his universe. Kamehameha: A powerful azure energy wave that can deliver massive damage. Used against Cell and Broly from his own universe to destroy them once and for all. Transformations Mystic / Ultimate (unlocked ability by Elder Kai) Since Gohan appears in his Ultimate form constantly, it is believed that he cannot turn Super Saiyan, but can raise is power level quicker than a transformation at any desired level. In the novel, Gokū states that Vegeta and he surpassed Gohan but Vegeta still thinks that Gohan is the strongest and aims to reach a similar state in which he could release his full power without being a Super Saiyan 3.Dragon Ball Multiverse: The Novelization - Part 1, Chapter 3 According to Salagir, Each species has a maximum limit. Although it is unlikely they ever reach said limit, Gohan basically can access his absolute maximum. His mystic ability is the strongest he will ever be able to get, he can not become stronger than this, even, again according to Salagir, with training. Salagir also mentions that Gohan will never lose his power over time as well.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Chapter 13 - Pg. 278 (comments section) The unlock also removes inconveniences like the act of transforming, rage inducement, energy cost (includes time limit), or strain. Transformations (Former) Due to the acquirement of his Mystic form, it is believed that Gohan has become permanently unable to use his other transformations due to the magic he has received from Elder Kai. Super Saiyan The legendary saiyan transformation that multiplies one's capabilites drastically. Was shown to be used against Broly during his original two confrontations. While not shown, he also used this form against the likes of Cell, Bojack, and Majin Buu. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan was the first person to unlock this transformation in his universe. So far, he has been shown to use this form during his battle against Broly in his second coming. Trivia *On Dragon Ball Multiverse page 17's comments section, it is hinted that both Gohan and Piccolo will both play a part in the action later in the comic, despite not being competitors. *As stated on page 43 of the minicomics, Gohan no longer uses his Super Saiyan form. *As stated by Salagir on page 4 in the comments section, Gohan dosen't participate in the tournament due to him not liking to fight. Gallery Dbm 0532 by homolagabor-d4tum98.jpg|Gohan dealing with the Saiyans. Dragon Ball Multiverse(Mystic Gohan) Warning Vegeta.png|Gohan warning Vegeta. Drawn By BK-81 Dragon Ball Multiverse(Mystic Gohan) Frustration.jpg|Gohan after blocking Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Drawn by Holken Dragon Ball Multiverse(Mystic Gohan) Stopping Vegeta's Big Bang Attack.jpg|Gohan blocking Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Drawn by Holken Dragon Ball Multiverse(Mystic Gohan) Subduing Kakarot.jpg|Gohan subduing Kakarot. Drawn by Holken Dragon Ball Multiverse(Mystic Gohan) Nightmares.png|Gohan reliving his nightmares. Drawn by Kibasennin Dragon Ball Multiverse(Mystic Gohan) Confronting Frieza(True Form).jpg|Gohan walking past Freeza. Drawn by Chibi Dam'z Dragon Ball Multiverse(Kakarot-Super Saiyan) Subdued By Mystic Gohan.png|Gohan subduing Kakarot. Drawn by Gogeta Jr, Colored by Chibi Dam'Z References Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Spectator Category:Universe 18 Category:Male Category:Mystic Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Saiyan Category:Human